With the continuing increase in the supply and demand for powering various electrical devices which are used extensively in an apparatus, such as a motor vehicle, the need for improved high power connectors exists. Motor vehicles of today have numerous electrical components and electrical motors which require power to run. As a result, power is distributed along the motor vehicle by power carriers, e.g., power cables, and power connectors, e.g., bus bars, which are used to connect the various electrical devices to a power source, a motor, or the like of the vehicle. Consequently, high power connectors which are used in the automotive field and elsewhere must be capable of withstanding high current loads. Typically, the power connectors includes a female connector member and a male connector member for sliding insertion into the female connector member. The female connector member in turn is connected to a cable assembly and the male connector member may be connected to a second cable assembly. By joining the male and female connector members together power may easily be distributed along the motor vehicle by use of these power connector members. Each of the connector members includes complementary power contacts and dielectric insulation disposed therein.
Conventionally, high power connectors were received in openings formed in the chassis and the connectors were mated to the chassis using a number of fasteners. One advantage of this mounting location in a typical automotive application is that the vehicle's chassis provides the low voltage circuitry return path. Typically, one of the male and female connector members is received in a power connector receptacle prior to the receptacle being secured to the chassis. The receptacle is generally plated with nickel before one of the connector members is inserted into the receptacle to form a receptacle assembly. This receptacle assembly is then mated to the chassis with fasteners. In an exemplary embodiment, the chassis is part of an electronic box in the motor vehicle. An interface gasket must be used between the chassis and connector receptacle to help seal the receptacle assembly for electromagnetic interference (EMI) and environmental contaminates. Furthermore, the environment in which these power connectors are used puts a great deal of both mechanical and thermal stress on the power connectors.
This conventional process requires that the high power receptacle be formed separately from the vehicle's chassis and because the receptacle is mounted to the chassis within an opening after the receptacle and connector member are joined, the process involves a series of steps involving separate components and increased time.